


Don't Make Me Drink That

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Drink or die, I'll die either way, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: A priest promises the Holy Grail.  A goblet that purges demons by purifying the body from the inside out.All it takes is one sip.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231





	Don't Make Me Drink That

“The holiest of items blessed with beads and a prayer! Magic is a force from the devil. Demons rape our minds and take over our bodies. Magic is in all and must be purged to the fullest extent! Purge your people from the inside out!”

There were a dozen people in the royal court that day. Uther led with Arthur at his side. Gwen was in attendance with Morgana. Nobles, including Gaius, stood proudly on either side of the throne. Merlin slumped behind Arthur, waiting for the priest to be done talking. 

“Drink and be holy once again!” The priest exclaimed and held his goblet to the light. 

The goblet was small but ornate. Thick gold and brass swirled around multicolored jewels. Each side bore a cross that no doubt stabbed the holder’s palm. 

“Bear witness!” The priest held out a necklace and slowly placed it on the floor with care. “This necklace is cursed. The wearer is rendered unable to see while it slithers around their neck.”

Uther’s fist slammed against the throne. 

Guards grasped their swords instantly. 

“You dare bring such an item into _my_ court?!” Uther cried. 

The priest ducked his head and held up the goblet. “Fear not, my lord! Observe!” He pulled the bucket he requested of a servant forward and scooped a bit of water out with his hand. He threw it at the necklace. Nothing happened. He held up a finger. He dipped the goblet inside the bucket and presented it forward. “God as my witness, the water has changed. Touched and made holy.” The priest threw the water from the goblet and onto the necklace. 

The necklace sizzled against the stone. Black smoke pooled into the air. 

Merlin straightened at once. He could sense the magic in the necklace dying as if burned at the stake itself. Slowly. Painfully. 

There was also magic in that goblet. Magic that made him warry to near the priest. He took one step closer to Arthur, prepared to defend. 

Gaius looked properly concerned as the priest dipped the goblet back into the water. 

Morgana’s face was ashen. 

Arthur looked curious. 

Uther looked like a child whose Yule came early.

“God almighty,” Uther whispered. 

“Drink and be purged from the evils within!” The priest held the cup aloft, dipping his head to Uther’s reign. 

The room broke out in a mad chatter of whispers. 

“We have no prisoners currently accused of witchcraft,” Arthur said diplomatically. “Though I can see how that would be of use.”

“Magic is an evil that lives within, Your Highness,” the priest said. “Some know not it touches them. Those that drink are purged and can live life freely, without concern.”

“You suggest we drink it?” Uther clarified, indicating the royal family. 

The priest nodded vigorously. “It is my mission to cleanse this earth, my lord. Every man, woman, and child shall be free from all devils.”

Sunlight glistened off the water sloshing inside the goblet. 

Merlin's jaw clenched. 

The priest held the goblet up once more in a toast to the royal family and took a gulp. Nothing happened. He bowed his head and offered the goblet forward. 

Uther stared down at the goblet and then around the room. He mulled in the silence a moment before pointing to Merlin. 

Merlin’s stomach dropped. 

“You.” Uther nodded at him and to the goblet. “Drink.”

“But-” Gaius quickly spoke up. He shuffled to the middle of the room and obediently bowed to his king. “My Lord, would it not be better for someone of a lower station to drink it? If it has ill effects I can care for them without it affecting the prince-”

Uther waved a hand, cutting him off. “The boy is currently under your care. Would that not make it easier to check for any ailments? Arthur can be served by another.”

Arthur turned in his chair. “Father-”

“The boy has drunk poison for you before.” Uther sighed, losing patience. “If he is unwilling to lay his life down now, perhaps he has had a change in loyalty.”

Merlin gulped. He stared at the goblet with wide eyes. He could already feel his insides burning. Black smoke clouding his vision and making his eyes water. 

“Why must this be done now?” Morgana chipped in quickly and calmly. Only those that knew her best could see the way she gripped the edges of the chair with both hands. “Can we not test it on a spot of swine before moving to the humans?”

Uther shook his head at her. “This is a powerful artifact. I do not want knowledge of it to leave this room. The boy will test it and that is final.”

All eyes turned to Merlin. 

Merlin did not move. 

Arthur stood from his chair and swooped the stairs to grab the goblet from the priest. 

The priest backed away as Arthur spun towards Merlin. 

“Come,” Arthur said.

Merlin tore his gaze from the sharp crosses to the witnesses in the room. Everyone was looking at him. Faces that blured together. 

Gaius. Poor, terrified Gaius looked about to faint. “My Lord-” 

“Silence,” Uther commanded. “I will hear no more on it.”

Morgana stood. “I will not bear witness to this horrible game of chance. Servants are not pawns and I will not participate.” She fled from the room. 

Uther shouted, “Morgana!”, but she was gone. Uther turned to Gaius and nodded after her. “Gaius, check her. She must be ill if her temper has resorted to that of a toddler.”

Merlin wanted to smile. At least she saved herself. But he could not find it in himself to move his lips upward. He could not move at all. 

Gwen looked horrified. Torn between the concern of her closest friends. Locked in her position, unable to follow her lady when Merlin was in jeopardy. 

Gaius looked ready to protest but he had already pushed his luck this day. Uther was not going to allow Morgana’s behavior to go unpunished in front of all these nobles. Gaius could not refuse or his loyalty would also be questioned. No ward nor apprentice could come above the king. No one could. 

The crumpled and desperate look Gaius gave Merlin impaled his heart. 

Merlin tried to smile at him, to let him know it was alright, that it would always end this way, that he had a plan. How many times could he knock the goblet and bucket over before they forced it down his throat? He could come up with a better plan. He could. 

Gaius tried not to cry. He bowed to Merlin and left the room without succeeding. 

“Merlin,” Arthur’s voice broke through the following silence. “Now.”

Merlin slowly shook his head as he took one step in front of the other. It was barely a movement. His entire body was ramrod straight. Unable to walk down the steps without nearly tripping over his feet. 

This was it. A public execution. 

Merlin came to the center of the room, just out of Arthur’s reach. The goblet shone directly in his eyes. 

“I can’t,” Merlin muttered breathlessly. 

Arthur sighed, exacerbated. “Don’t be such a big baby. You saw him drink it.” He gestured to the priest. “You’ll be fine.”

The stilted movements and the clench in Arthur’s jaw was the only tell he had. He was just as unhappy about this as the rest of them. 

The necklace. It was mostly ash now. The green jewel was still sizzling. 

Uther spoke. “If he won’t cooperate, see that it be done anyway. I am losing patience, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded at his father and quickly strode to Merlin. 

Merlin nearly took a step back but his muscles were frozen. Running would be fruitless. The only way he could run faster than Arthur was with magic. He supposed he could jump out the window but there were guards everywhere. It was broad daylight. They were in the throne room, surrounded at every turn. If he found Lancelot perhaps they could flee together but Lancelot was supposed to be out on patrol at this time. 

Nobles were whispering amongst themselves. 

The priest took a step forward and clasped a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. 

Merlin nearly buckled under the weight. 

“Fear not, my son,” the priest said softly. “Take this first step onto the path of righteousness. If any demons have taken hold, unbeknownst to you, only their evil will be purged. A momentary pain as tribute and you will live in eternal glory!”

Merlin wanted to laugh. Arthur looked at the priest with a tight smile and a nod, dismissing him. Merlin could always tell when Arthur wanted to hit someone. He had all the practice from all the times Arthur wanted to hit him. 

The priest backed away to join the guards. 

There was an almost perfect circle now, with Merlin and Arthur at the center of it all. 

The crosses were biting into Arthur’s hand as he held the goblet out. 

Merlin’s eyes flickered around the room. They were all watching. His voice was barely above a whisper, for Arthur and Arthur alone. “I-” He swallowed thickly. His lips trembled around the words. “I can’t.”

Arthur’s lips rolled into a frown. His brow furrowed and his jaw twitched. His eyes flickered to the throne but Uther was still there. Still waiting. Still watching. 

“A small sip,” Arthur replied quietly. “We’ll bring you to Gaius immediately. You will not be punished if anything happens. You have my word.” 

Tears stung. Merlin closed his eyes to try and hold them back but they flowed freely. His entire body shook. A breath punched through his chest on a sob. It was simultaneously everything and nothing he wanted to hear coming from Arthur Pendragon. 

“Arthur-” Uther warned. 

Merlin’s eyes opened. Black spots crept around the edges of his vision. 

Arthur held the goblet up. His face was blank but for the crease between his eyes. “If you don’t drink it, you’ll die.”

Merlin swallowed loudly. Loyalty could never be questioned. 

His eyes searched the crowd. He was glad Gaius did not have to witness this. The nobles looked annoyed, unfriendly, eager for him to move. Uther looked murderous. Then there was Gwen. Poor, sweet Gwen who had tears in her eyes. Her mouth was open in shock as she stared at Merlin, her eyes narrowing. She tilted her head and gasped, as if coming to conclusions no one else could. 

Merlin smiled gratefully at her, one final time. 

Gwen was smarter than them all. He always thought so. 

Arthur pressed his hand against the back of Merlin's neck. 

Merlin brought his eyes back to Arthur. The tears stopped flowing. There was nothing he could do. All he could hope was that the magic in the goblet was not stronger than his own. That he could survive the burning from the inside. He was magic itself. There was no way a cup full of water could kill him. He was Emrys. He could do this.

Arthur’s fingers squeezed his neck. A gesture that grounded him. 

Merlin’s hand shook as he lifted it towards the goblet. It quivered so horribly he was sure there would be no water left in the goblet by the time he brought it to his lips. His fingers were nearly there, nearly at the first cross aimed to stab his palm, when Gwen’s voice interrupted. 

“Oh for Gods’ sakes!” she shouted and crossed the room. She swiftly stole the goblet from Arthur’s hand, briefly gave Merlin a small smile, and downed the water in one swallow. 

The room gasped at her insubordination. 

The priest crossed the air and muttered something about a name taken in vain. 

There were whispers about women and servants and emotional outbursts circulating the room. 

Merlin’s eyes were wide as he looked at Gwen. 

Gwen had tears streaming down her face but she held her head high. She held the goblet back out to Arthur and nodded once. “It’s fine.”

Nothing happened. 

The room echoed with applause. 

Fresh tears drained Merlin of all will to stand. Only Arthur’s hand at his neck kept him on his feet. Gratitude like he never felt before filled him as he sloppily smiled at Gwen. He tried to grasp her hand but his fingers were too weak. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Gwen whispered, shaking her head. “You fool.”

Merlin was about to tell her she was the fool when Uther spoke. 

“We shall all drink!” Uther decreed. 

Merlin’s knees nearly gave out again. 

“If I may,” the priest interjected, “My Lord, I suggest a complete ritual. I will anoint those that come with my blessing and have them drink from the goblet. A show of goodwill that everyone drink at once so that they may see the truth. There is no trick but the one the devil casts!”

Uther nodded silently and clapped his hand together. “Let us spread the word. Three days time all shall enter the citadel. No one is to know the nature of this gathering. Any who refuses to attend will be hunted down, detained, and questioned for treason. Let us begin preparations.”

The nobles cheered in agreement. 

“Father,” Arthur said shortly, his hand still clamped on Merlin’s neck. “If I may keep the goblet for a short time. I need to have a word with my manservant.”

Uther glowered at Merlin and unhappily shook his head. “The boy should be thrown in the dungeon.” 

Gwen subtly took a step towards Merlin and wrapped a finger around his wrist. 

“For a week at least,” Arthur agreed. 

Merlin whimpered. Better than dead. 

Arthur went on, “Since he will miss the gathering, I will make sure he drinks now. By will or by force.”

Uther nodded slowly in approval. “See it done.” Then he dismissed the court. 

Soon it was only Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur hovered together in the center of the room. 

“Guinevere,” Arthur said, dangerously low. “You need to leave.”

Gwen’s hand wrapped around Merlin’s wrist. Her head still held high. “I’m sorry, Sire, but I really think Merlin needs to come with me. I may have just been poisoned. I’ll need the care of a physician and since Gaius is with Lady Morgana I-”

Arthur turned to her. A dangerous and angry scowl warped the patient friendliness he usually showed her. “Leave us. Now!”

Gwen jumped. Her hand tightened around Merlin’s wrist. 

Merlin’s heart sank. He loathed to rid of her. Her comfort was the only thing keeping him present. He squeezed her hand with his and nodded at her. He forced a smile on his face. “Gaius will meet you in our rooms.”

Gwen’s lip trembled. 

Merlin smiled wider. “A week in the dungeons is nothing. I promise I’ll be fine.”

Gwen glanced at the goblet and back at him. 

Merlin nodded. 

Gwen glared at Arthur and took her leave without bowing. 

The throne room doors slammed shut. 

Arthur’s fingers bore into Merlin’s shoulder. He shoved him ahead as they walked to the bucket filled with water. Arthur carefully dipped the goblet inside and held the water up to Merlin's mouth. 

“Drink,” Arthur demanded. 

The scowl had not left his face. 

First Merlin had refused his command and then Gwen. In front of everyone worthy of a royal opinion no less. 

The hurt and the fear were clear. 

Merlin eyes dropped to the goblet. His voice was suddenly fragile once again. He could barely push the words forward. “Don’t ask this of me. Please.”

Arthur’s face crumpled. His grip became bruising. He shook Merlin harshly. “Drink from the goblet, Merlin.”

Merlin closed his eyes. Resigned to the reveal. 

Arthur was refusing. Denying. Trying to make the truth go back down. But it was there, swirling around the room along with the smoke from the now ashen necklace. 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered, pleaded. “Don’t make me drink that. Please.”

Arthur sucked in a harsh breath and shoved. Merlin stumbled. Arthur shoved again until Merlin’s back collided with the cold stone walls outlining the stained windows. 

Arthur twisted his fist in Merlin’s shirt. He shoved his body against Merlin to pin him in place. His face trembled. His eyes pinched. Red fury tinged his cheeks. The stained glass made all of him red.

“Drink it or die by the sword,” Arthur growled. 

Merlin let his head fall back onto the stone. He shook his head back and forth slowly, grinding it into the wall. There was no chance of escaping this. It was too late. There was no point in hiding anything now. He lifted his hand slowly, ignored the flinch in Arthur’s jaw, and placed it atop the fist pulling his tunic across his neck. 

“I’ll die either way,” Merlin confessed. His voice cracked. “I’d rather not burn.”

The request echoed in the empty room.

“No.” The noise ripped from Arthur’s throat. He pulled Merlin forward and shoved him back into the stone again, shaking his head. “No. You will drink this. You will drink this and you will be fine! Drink it. Now!”

As Arthur’s scream rang into silence, Merlin let his body slump. Arthur’s grip was not enough to keep him upright. He slid down the wall. His shirt rode up his body as he fell to his knees and looked up at Arthur from below. He kept his hand on Arthur’s fist. He bowed his head. He stroked his thumb over Arthur’s knuckles. “Please.”

There was a terrifyingly tense heartbeat. 

Arthur screamed. 

The goblet flew and crashed into the stones beside them. Water soared into the air. It missed Merlin by a hair. 

Arthur hissed. 

Merlin’s eyes flung open. 

Arthur clung at his forearm as black smoke steamed. 

Merlin lunged at him and pulled Arthur’s hand away, gaping at the burn that spread across his skin. It bubbled black and red with blood and ash. Merlin did not have to ask his magic for help. It spiraled from his fingertips to stop the spread before he could remind it he was bad at healing spells or that using magic -which was fuel for the fire- was probably a bad idea. 

The bubbling stopped spreading but it left a burn that marred half Arthur’s forearm. 

Merlin panted. 

Arthur's eyes were wide and terrified. Caught between staring at the gold fading from Merlin's irises and the blackened flesh dripping from his bone. 

Merlin shook his head and looked at the doors. They must have heard the yelling. He shook his head again and ripped at his tunic. “Say you forced me to drink it. Ripped my tunic to do it. Tie it around your arm. Hide the burn.” 

Merlin ripped a strip from his last remaining good tunic and held it out. 

Arthur did not move to take it. 

Merlin glanced at the door and quickly wrapped it around the burn and tied it in place. He pulled Arthur’s tunic sleeve down to hide the fabric. “They can’t know!" He grabbed Arthur's face and forced their gazes to meet. Desperately, he begged, "Arthur, they can’t know, you can’t drink it!”

Arthur was still in shock, mouth gaping, when the door suddenly opened. 

Merlin fell to his knees in an instant, head hanging low. The guards took him away without anyone muttering a single thing. 

The dungeon walls concluded Merlin’s suspicions. Arthur was touched by magic at his birth. It was his life force. The very thing running through his veins. If he drank from the goblet, he had no magic to save him. He would die. 

A week in the dungeon was simply not possible. Two days and he needed to get out. To destroy the goblet. To save his kin. To save Camelot. 

To save Arthur.


End file.
